


love you, idiot

by blobecks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a nice lil high school teacher au, i love u alex, im sorry, just fluff, keith teaches english, lance teaches spanish, shiro makes a vry minor appearance, this is maybe possibly shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobecks/pseuds/blobecks
Summary: The end of the school year was rolling around, and the warm smell of sunny days and hot nights was getting the students buzzed for the well overdue holidays. But with the end of a semester, also comes exams, which means tons of marking for all teachers. Marking 800 papers in the space of a week was truly a professor’s wet dream.





	love you, idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayyaomomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyaomomo/gifts).



> hi this is shit ??? for alex its ur bday and i love u vry much baby boy xoxo

The apartment was still and silent save for the clock on the wall, softly ticking away with each passing minute of the evening. Keith sat at the wooden table, pen and head in hand, tired eyes scanning wearily over the pages of marking criteria and messy writing. The English professor gave a heavy sigh, tugging at the dark tie loose around his neck and the stiff white shirt, unbuttoned to just below his chest.

The end of the school year was rolling around, and the warm smell of sunny days and hot nights was getting the students buzzed for the well overdue holidays. But with the end of a semester, also comes exams, which means tons of marking for all teachers. Marking 800 papers in the space of a week was truly a professor’s wet dream.

The high school Keith taught at, Voltron Tech, was well known for its achievements in science, maths and engineering. However, when it came to history, English and arts, Voltron Tech tended to float somewhere towards the bottom. Keith had the utmost faith in his students and believed that he could be the teacher to pull the school’s English ranking up.

It seemed it wasn’t happening this time around.

Keith’s mind was an endless loop of textual techniques and _Hamlet_ quotes, themes and waffly explanations that had nothing to do with the essay question itself. He coughed into his hand, and thought it strange that he was getting a cold this close to summer. Keith’s eyes scanned over the paper in front of him, and wondered with awe if he had really taught this student for almost a year, or if somehow, they had failed to turn up to every single class.

A half empty cup of coffee stood cold and forgotten to his right, a pile of marked papers to his left. The darkness of the room was interrupted only by the lamp hanging over Keith’s shoulder, watching him work into the early minutes of morning. His pen scratched against the paper, marking out errors and circling boxes within the criteria. Keith sighed as he graded yet another C, less than impressed with the subpar work he had looked over so far.

The sound of soft footsteps made their way to Keith’s ears, and he looked up to see a shadowy figure emerge from the hall, hand raised to face, rubbing at half-closed eyes. Lance stumbled into the light, hair sticking up at odd angles and eyes bleary from sleep. “Babe, I thought you were coming to bed soon” he yawned, blinking at the multitude of papers on the dining table.

Keith grimaced, squinting over at the clock; he couldn’t see the time, it was too dark. He turned back to Lance, who had wrapped his arms across his bare torso. “Sorry, I’ve still got work to do. It’s not too late, is it?” he asked, unsure of how long he had spent hunched over his marking.

Lance looked down at Keith, unimpressed. “Keith, it’s 2am. You’ve been working for 8 hours”.

_Shit,_ Keith thought, running a hand over his face and groaning. “Ah, fuck, sorry, I lost track of time. Got a lot of marking” he explained weakly, and as he gazed over his messy piles of work, he became aware of how tired he was. He coughed weakly, throat scratchy and nose stuffy. “I think I’m getting a cold in spring”.

Lance looked on worriedly, and moved around to the other side of the table, placing a hand on Keith’s forehead. “I know you wanna get it done, but this is so much work,” he said, “and if you are getting sick, this kind of stress will only make things worse. I love you, but we both have jobs; I can’t stay home and take care of you”.

Keith took the hand from his head and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the tan skin. “I know. I just want these done as soon as possible” he sighed, leaning back against the torso behind him and toying with Lance’s long fingers. Lance’s other hand came up to card through his hair, fingers pressing gently against Keith’s scalp, a gesture that he pressed into.

Lance Sanchez was a 25-year-old boy, born and raised right next to a beach in Cuba. Spanish was his native language, and he picked up American English beautifully when his family moved to California so his eldest brother could study medicine. Naturally, his parents’ high expectations and 4.0 GPA led him to a career as a Spanish teacher at Voltron Tech.

Mr Sanchez was easily the most popular teacher at the school; people picked up Spanish just to spend an hour in his classes, and to his credit, all his students did well. Lance was loud, colourful, and not afraid to be himself. He was also incredibly gorgeous, with eyes like the depths of the ocean and flawless caramel skin that models could only dream off.

When Keith had first started at Voltron, he had stuck close to his adoptive brother, Shiro. He was too scared to try and make any other friends; sticking with the familiar was the best option. Unfortunately, the maths faculty was overrun with students at lunchtime, and Keith couldn’t seem to pull Shiro away from the crowds of girls batting their eyelashes and swooning everytime he smiled.

Eventually, Shiro got sick of Keith ‘sulking at his desk’. Which he wasn’t, it’s not his fault that sometimes he just looks really angry. It was thanks to Shiro dragging him around the staffrooms that Keith met Pidge, Hunk and Lance, and actually made some friends at work. Oh, and met the love of his life.

Lance was well known for being a quick marker, due to Spanish being a smaller course, and just because of pure skill. So while Keith was only about 2 thirds of the way through his marking, Lance had finished 3 days ago, and was left to watch on as Keith struggled through essays at every hour of the day.

Keith turned his head slightly, cheek coming to rest against warm torso. He pressed light kisses to the Smuscle there, and smiled at the way Lance’s abs jumped slightly at the contact. “Bed, baby boy” Lance said with a tone of finality, “you’ve done enough marking for the next week”. Keith allowed himself to be pulled up and out of his chair, letting an arm pull him into Lance’s chest.

The lamp was flicked off, and the room doused in darkness. Keith let himself be guided through a open door, eyes suddenly weighed down with exhaustion he hadn’t noticed before. All of a sudden, there was the bed, and he was sitting down, and his tie was being lifted over his head. Lance hummed softly as he undressed Keith, tossing his clothes onto a nearby chair before pulling both of them further back onto the bed.

Keith settled into Lance’s chest, palm resting over his heart as the sheets came over them. A soft kiss was pressed into his hair, and Keith’s eyes fluttered shut. “Love you, idiot” he heard Lance mutter, and drifted off with a smile spread across his face.


End file.
